


Return of The Mistletoe Belt

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Dougie borrows Matt's mistletoe belt to give Danny a laugh and a surprise.
Relationships: Danny Jones/Dougie Poynter, Dougie Poynter/Matt Willis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Return of The Mistletoe Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Three years ago I wrote a fic about Matt buying a mistletoe belt and surprising James with it, this is in the same universe (ish) but you don't need to read that one at all to get this one. This is a stand-alone.
> 
> I hope you like it <3

“You can borrow that if you want.” Matt’s voice caused Dougie to jump and turned around to face him.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t mean.” Dougie looked around the room, he really hadn’t meant to snoop. He had only meant to look for a book that Matt said he had left in here but then he opened a drawer and it was full of things- things that wouldn’t normally shock him, lord knows he’s seen a lot. It was shocking to see Matt with these things, he didn’t seem the type. He had picked up the least offensive item and held it close when Matt caught him.

“I bought that as a gag gift a few Christmas’ ago to surprise James.” Matt walked closer to Dougie and plucked the mistletoe belt from his hands.

“I would have thought if you were going to get a gag gift you’d choose something like this.” Dougie gave a Matt a filthy grin and picked up one of the ball gags.

“For James? Not a chance.” Matt grinned back. “Why would I want to keep him quiet?”

“You’ve not given it a try?” Dougie asked with genuine shock. “You are missing out.”

“It’s good, is it? It’s something to think about then.” Matt laughed. “Are you going to borrow this then?” Matt asked, holding up the belt.

“I’m sure I know someone who might get a kick out of it.” Dougie smiled. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all.” Matt handed the belt to Dougie and leant in close to whisper in his ear. “As long as your promise to pick out two or three things from the drawer you want to try with me when you return it.”

“Oh, I promise.” Dougie agreed all too eagerly, he knew it was truly Christmastime, all the best things were happening.

~

Dougie was wearing the belt when the doorbell rang, he giggled to himself as he watched the mistletoe bob around above the zip of his jeans. He hoped this would get the right reaction, if not he knew he could laugh it off and forget the whole thing. Dougie took a minute to look himself over in the full-length mirror he has by his front door to check his outfits and take his famous mirror selfies, he looked great. He felt fashionable, he was wearing red and green for Christmas and let his long hair lay naturally, the only odd thing about his look was the ridiculous mistletoe hanging off his belt.

“Took you long enough- oh, what’s this then?” Danny laughed in his loud and contagious way when Dougie opened the door.

“Well, you know how you’re supposed to get a kiss under the mistletoe? I thought I’d be more direct.” Dougie was relieved Danny was still laughing, he knew this sort of thing would be something to amuse his friend. 

“So you want me to kiss your dick under the mistletoe, then?” Danny asked, walking closer to Dougie and shutting the door behind him. 

“That was the idea, yes.” Dougie nodded, walking backwards until Danny had him pressed up against the wall.

“You could just ask, Dougs, you know I can never say no to you.” Danny’s voice had dropped to a whisper, he kissed the spot below Dougie’s ear.

“I know, but this is more festive.” Dougie smiled, melting into the kiss.

“It is.” Danny wasn’t one for foreplay, despite how much Tom and Harry moaned about it being an important part of sex, that was one of the reasons Danny liked his time one-on-one with Dougie, he could do without it without complaining. Danny had barely touched him but he could already feel something hard poking his thigh. “You’ve still got the excitability of a teenager, Christ.”

“Well, I have been waiting for this all day.” Dougie defended himself, it was true though, he was still as sex-obsessed as he was ten years ago. He sometimes thought about changing or working to get over it but he figured he had gotten rid of so many other bad habits, this one could stay. Besides, it’s not like Danny was complaining, kissing his neck before dropping to his knees.

“Looks like it’s time to give little Dougie a kiss.” Danny said with genuine glee.

“Emphasises on little.” Dougie huffed.

“Don’t do that.” Danny chided. “I like your tiny penis!”

“Oh, fuck off.” Dougie laughed. “Is my tiny penis going to get a kiss now or do I have to beg?”

“Hmm, normally I’d make you beg but,” Danny took a moment to unzip Dougie’s jeans and pull them and his pants down to his knees. “I think since it’s Christmas and I should obey the rules of the mistletoe.” Danny felt a thrill go through him when he heard Dougie sigh above him as he took hold of him and worked him up properly.

“Oh, that’s very nice.” Dougie moaned and let his head hit the wall behind him. His hands gripped onto Danny’s shoulders’ as Danny began to kiss along the shaft. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” Danny smirked up at him, before going back to what he was doing. Danny was always a hands-on guy who knew what he liked to do in bed, hence why he didn’t feel the need to mess around when he already knew what do to make Dougie moan.

Danny kissed the head, loving the shiver that ran through his friend. He really did like Dougie’s small dick, he wasn’t that great at deepthroating and couldn’t help but feel a little bit self-conscious about it but with Dougie, it was perfect. Danny pulled back to wet his lips before sliding back down and taking all of Dougie’s cock into his mouth. He moaned around it like a whore, but he knew Dougie, the kinky little bastard, loved when he did that. 

“More of that, please.” Dougie moaned, running a hand through Danny’s hair, bucking into his mouth as Danny did something wicked with his tongue. “You still need to teach me how to do that tongue thing-oh!” 

“I promise I will.” Danny pulled away to speak, he kept his hand moving fast to keep Dougie in his state of please. “But first, do you mind if we take this belt off your waist? I feel like I’m getting t-bagged by holly berries.”

Dougie’s laugh turned into a moan as he nodded, trying to take it off in a way that wouldn’t cause Danny to have to stop doing wonderful things to him. He was loving this way too much, he tossed the belt aside and moved his hands back into Danny’s hair. He loved the things Danny did to him, he loved the way the suction always seemed perfect, he loved that Danny knew all his favourite places and he whined when Danny started to mouth at his balls. God, Danny was so good at this. He curled his toes as Danny leant back to wank him off and started to say the words that he knew would get him off.

“Is this what you have been hoping for all December? Why you’ve been extra flirty when we talk? Why you get so jealous when me and Harry hang out without you? Have you just been counting down the days until you could see me, get me to laugh at that belt and get on my knees for you?” Danny sped up his hand. “If you wanted me to make you come all you had to was ask.”

“Oh, please?” Dougie tried to keep his mind working but he was already lost on the edge. “Please make me come.” Dougie pleaded.

“Oh, all right then.” Danny tightened his hand and watched with pride as Dougie came all over both of them. “Knew I could get you to beg and follow the rules of mistletoe.” Danny joked.

“You are such a dork.” Dougie helped Danny to his feet and gave him a deep kiss. “Thank you, I didn’t realise how badly I needed that.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny kissed him again. “Where’d you get that belt anyway?”

“Oh, I borrowed it from Matt.” Dougie rested his head on Danny’s shoulder as his breathing went back to normal.

“Should’ve guessed.” Danny kissed the side of Dougie’s temple. “He’s got good taste. You look pretty out of it, why don’t we go upstairs and later, if you’re up for it, I can wear the belt and you can kiss me under the mistletoe.”

“Oh, I’m always up for it.” Dougie’s eyes sparkled.

“That’s very true.” Danny ran his fingers through Dougie’s hair. “Come on, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

“A long night? Sounds wonderful.” Dougie allowed himself to be pulled up into his bedroom and let them fall into his bed.

“Hey, Dougie?” Danny said hours later when they were exhausted and comfortable in each other’s arms.

“Hmm?” Dougie nestled closer into Danny’s chest.

“Happy Christmas.” Danny kissed him again.

“It always is when you’re around.”


End file.
